Cortando tus alas
by anachan1996
Summary: Esta es una corta historia que se me ocurrió como una segunda parte pero algo chafita de la historia de karen-sempai


Cortando tus alas.

_**Esta es una historia como una continuación del One-Short de Cortar sus alas, una historia de Karenka-sempai, le doy gracias por su autorización de poder escribir esta historia algo basada en ella en realidad todo jajaja **____** …Como se podran dar cuenta la primera linea de como comienza es el final de la historia de Sempai y asi es como comenzara la historia espero la disfruten **_____

Este petirrojo "No" volara nunca más lejos de su amor, se portaría bien como las palomas blancas que tanto amaba William.

Si er verdad aquel pelirrojo de melena larga se portaria bien, jamas desovedeseria las ordenes de William, aquel hombre moreno habia cortado sus alas, esta vez estaba encerrado de todo, ya no saldria nunca mas a volar y así se quedaria para toda la eternidad junto a el,.

Segia vagando sin rumbo fijo, completamente solo, un tenue suspiro pintado por un trazo blanco, en la fimera naturaleza de las estaciones cambiantes las lágrimas se desvordan sin razón alguna "Ahora tambien te amo" eran los pensamientod de ese William quien amaba a Grell, aquel hombre posesivo, ante todo nunca lo aceptaria, nunca le cortaria las alas a sua amado, era verdad que el pelirrojo siempre se hiba pero regresaba ante el para quedarse con la persona que amaba, siempre tratandole como perro, Sutcliff era lo mas parecido a un pequeño animal, un perro fiel que cuidaria de su amo a toda costa, no importaria que siempre estando al lado de aquella persona que le daba amor, le daba de comer, le cuidaba cuando mas le necesitaba, esa era la verdad, eso era mentira, eso era solo una farza más, eso… eso… no tenia nada, no tenia nada, era triste, pero era verdad no se podia saber lo que en verdad William deseaba, despues de todo era un Shinigami que nunca diria que amaba a su subordinado.

**-William-sensei- **Ronald yacia frente a su jefe **-¿Dónde esta Grell-sempai?-** decia mientras se rascaba la parte tracera de su cabeza

**-Eso no te incumbe a ti-** Dijo William sin despegar la vista de sus documentos **-Ahora retirate si no deseas horas extras no remuneradas-**

**-William-sensei…-** dio un gran suspiro Ronald **-¿Recuerda usted cuando conocio a Grell-sempai?-** William dio un gran suspiro, despego la mirada del monton de papeles y le miro fijamente a los ojos

**-Si…si lo recuerdo con claridad ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**

**-William…-** dijo sin decirle de manera respetuosa, ni un sempai, ni un sensei ni siquiera un Kun o San **–William, sabe perfectamente que cundo Grell-sempai lo conocio usted lo respetaba por todo lo que fuera, pero el un AAA, por lo que me han contado estar con un B era demaciado para el, ahora no entiendo porque esta con usted- **este sealejo de el para salir de la habitación **–Si corta sus alas este nunca regresara a usted cuando haiga encontrado a alguien que en verdad le aprecie- **Ronald salio de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta, ya hace mucho tiempo que no veia a su querido pelirrojo, la ultima vez que lo vio, se comportaba de forma extraña,Grell ya no era la misma persona que era , su hiperactividad había bajado, ya no se aferraba a él como lo hacia de costumbre, su rostro no reflejaba felicidad, solo agonia tristeza, ¿Qué habia pasado con el? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan diferente? ¿Dónde habia quedado aquella parca rojiza, amante del rojo, del desastre, de la sangre, aquel Shinigami que amaba matar y destrozar a la primera persona ue se le cruzara enfrente cuando se encontraba enojado? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde habia quedado? ¿Por qué no era la misma persona? ¿Dónde habia quedado el Grell que habia conocido? ¿Dónde? Sutcliff ya no era la persona que conocian, toda esa felicidad que reflejaba cuando mataba a alguien se habia desvanecido entre la nada, ese Grell que tanto amaba el rojo,ahora se vestia de colores tenues, ese Grell enamoradiso, ahora no se le arrimaba a nadie.

Ronald salio de la habitación dejando a un William sonriente **–Nunca le haria algo asi- **fue lo que susurro para seguir revisando sus documentos.

**-Ronald-** se escucho la voz de Alan **-¿Te dijo algo?-**

**-Me temo que no- **Este ladio la cabeza de un lado a otro indicando un "NO" La parca rojiza yacia un mes desaparecido, no se sabia nada de ella, no se sabia si seguia con vida o lo que habia sucedido con ella, no creian que estuviera muerta, pues estaria en los registros, pero si no estaba muerta ¿Dónde estaba?

Los segundos pasaron, convirtiendose en minutos para despues ser horas, el dia transcurrio, William se paro de su silla y salio de su despacho dejandolo bajo llave, no queria que alguien esculcara entre sus cosas, se retiro y camino con tan tranquilidad por las calles de su reino, estaba completamente oscuro, sabia que alguien le esperaba en casa, seguia caminado tranquilamente, al llegar a su departamento mir fijamente que la casa estaba totalmente oscura, abrio la puerta, estaba seguro de que todo estaria a la perfecion, era verdad su casa estaba limpia y ordenada como lo habia dejado en la mañana, camino hasta su habitación y abrio, el cuarto estaba bajo llave, estaba oscuro, en la cama yavia un bulto rojo, era Grell.

**-Ya llegue- **dijo William mientras cerraba la puerta, caminado asta donde estaba su pelirrojo quito la mordaza que estaba en la boca del "SECUESTRADO"

**-¿William?-** se escucho un susurro **-¡William! ¡Dejame por favor!-** Grell estaba llorando

**-¿Sabes?...Si cortara tus alas no regresarias conmigo nunca más, pero he encotrado la mejor manera de tenerte a mi lado… nunca te dejare ir- **se sento a un lado de la parca rojiza y comenzó a acariciar la gran melena roja

**-William no me ire nunca, pero dejame porfavor, sueltame- **estaba amarrado en la cabezera de la cama, sus pies de igual manera, William le habia encerrado en su casa bajo llave para que no pudiera escapar, despues de averlo visto con Sebastian a osta de sus amenazas, habia cambiado mucho, pero al verlo con esa alimaña pensaba que si se hiba con el no regresaria, asi cortando sus alas y arrancadole sus plumas, le encerro bajo llave en su casa, en su cuarto para que nunca se fuera de su lado

**-Will-** se escucho un gemido, William habia comenzado a manocear el cuerpo de la parca roja, tenia tanto tiempo que no lo tocaba, lo deseaba como a nadie mas

**-Eres mio…-** lamio el cuello de la parca **–Si cortara tus alas ¿Cómo regresarias conmigo?- se burlo de su propio comentario -¡Por eso las arranque aquí mismo para que no te vallas-**

_**Perdonen si la historia es muy corta pero algo asi se me ocurrio la verdad me fascino mucho la historia de sempai y esto fue algo que se me ocurrio un William sadico y un Grell desaparecido la verdad espero les guste **_____


End file.
